gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Maginot Girls' Academy
Maginot Girls' Academy '(Japanese: マジノ女学院, Maginotto joshi akademī) (French: ''Lycée privé de Jeunes Filles Maginot) is one of the minor schools in Girls und Panzer. Background '''Behavior & Policy Maginot Students are expected to be extremely well-behaved, polite, and respectful, and are usually very eager to learn, but their individual creativity is somewhat lacking and this deficiency also translates over to Senshado, where individual initiative and flexible tactics are seen as less important than demonstrating traditional French tactics. Though group discipline is very good, individually it can vary wildly, making cooperation rather difficult especially in a maneuver-focused doctrine. As a school-wide policy creativity is not promoted, with the exception of the Art, Movie, and Theatre classes. However, this mentality does allow students to heavily focus on certain skills, resulting in students that, while not the most original or innovative, hone their talents to the point of mastery. This is most obvious in Maginot’s famous culinary classes. Such is their reputation that some enroll for that class only. Their food is specifically made to demonstrate the simplicity of flour and buckwheat and the richness of wild vegetables, game fowl, and mushrooms. Materiel Maginot, fields vehicles developed and used in and by France exclusively. The Renault FT (More popularly known as the FT-17) and the R35 make up the light tanks of Maginot. The SOMUA S35 Cavalry Tank takes up the medium tank role and the Renault B1 Bis takes up the heavy tank role. While it may seem that Maginot has a respectable lineup on paper, in reality technical issues and outdated engineering absolutely cripple the team in matches. One major drawbacks of their tanks is that they were not designed to carry radios, a feature deemed absolutely necessary by the Senshado Federation. But even with emergency radios on board, teamwork and communication seems to be another weak link in Maginot’s tank team. There has been discussions to field the ARL-44 as Maginot’s wonder weapon, but due to a lack of funds, crews, and confidence in its capabilities, it seems it will not be making an appearance in the near future. Tactics The standard Maginot tactics revolves around a defensive battle group with the SOMUA S35 at its center while surrounded by the light tanks with the B1 heavy tank in reserve for use against heavier targets. This tactic requires crew members who are disciplined enough not to panic when a potential break occurs. It has been said by the other schools that even though their tanks and tactics may be old and useless, their crews are well used to brute force, having been subjected to plenty of it during their time in tanks in a defensive position. Schoolship Maginot Girl’s Academy has a few unique aspects that set it apart from its counterparts, indeed their school ship is unlike other schools as, instead of being a giant carrier, is rather a giant submarine (resembling the WWII French submarine Surcouf, which the school's ship is named after), the decision to utilize a submarine instead of the more ubiquitous surface ship was, again, solely for the purpose of making wine. It is said that the storage and fermentation time was superior under the sea than it was at its surface. Many of schoolship's buildings if not all seems to have an Haussmannian-style architecture. Uniform Maginot's schoolgirl uniform consists into a white high-necked Victorian-style ruffle blouse with a pink ribbon tied around the neck, a navy blue pleated skirt, black socks and shoes. Maginot's Sensha-do uniform consists into a blue jacket with two golden rows of buttons, golden stripes on the sleeves, golden and blue epaulettes and collar badges (their badges are composed of one of the four card suits and a color in French (Heart Blanc, Clubs Rouge, Diamond Vert, Spade Bleu...), the highest rank seems to be Spade Bleu), a white blouse with a red tie underneath the jacket, a white short tight skirt and a pair of boots. Background Maginot is a girls private school based in Yamanashi Prefecture (due to its landlock nature their school submarine port in Shizuoka Prefecture) that originally was created to preserve the knowledge of winemaking after its founder returned to France. The ability to make wine with the traditional foot-crushing method was the only reason Maginot is a girl’s-only institution. For a school with a history that involves a very bad loss record, the punishments for defeats are still very harsh. A Sudden change of Management Four months before the start of the 63rd National High School Sensha-dō Tournament a 2nd year student named Eclair challenged Madeleine, the actual commander, to a duel for the head of Sensha-Do team accusing her tactics to be archaics and responsible of Maginot's consecutive losses. But despite Eclair's victory, she was never as respected as Madeleine and due to the former commander's departure, Maginot's Sensha-do team loss nearly 51 team members on 80 (all 3rd years, half of the 2nd years and some of the 1st years). Failing to adopting new tactics. Eclair tried to get rid of the old defensive tactics by replace it with a strategy favoring mobility called "Saint-Cyr style" (inspired of Napoleon's cavalry tactics). Several matchs (the last in date was against Saunders University High School) will prove this tactic incompatible with French tanks due to tanks reduced crew members (in R35 & FT17 the commander is alone in the turret and have to assumed the role of commander, radio operator (if the tank has a radio), loader and gunner), lack of speed (Maginot's tanks don't pass the 40 km/h top speed) or ever-present tensions among the team. Against Ooarai Just prior the tournament Maginot received a request for a training match by Ooarai Girls Academy (that have a recent defeat against St. Gloriana Girls College), Eclair eager to impose her style and defeat a Nishizumi style relative jump at the chance and accept. Their force was composed of SOMUA S35, Renault R39 and a Renault B1 Bis. Maginot's first move was to entrench their tanks deceiving the opponent on the recent tactics change, after the deception was discovered Maginot suffered some losses and their commander faint on the battlefield. After galvanize their troops Eclair manage to get rid of some of Ooarai tanks, but in the end all their tanks were shot down and Maginot loss the match. 63rd National High School Sensha-Dō Tournament Against Anzio Maginot participated in the 63rd National High School Sensha-dō Tournament and faced Anzio Girls High School as their first opponent. Their force was composed of SOMUA S35, Renault R35, Renault FT-17 and Renault B1 Bis. Despite having materiel superiority to Anzio, Maginot fall in their trap by taking pursuit of CV.33 leaving the flag tank at the mercy of Semovente, when they realize their mistake they tried to back-up their flag tank but it was too late. They were eliminated in the first round. Tankathlon Tournament For the first round of the Tankathlon Tournament, they fought Viggen High School on the first round and won, making this battle their first successful battle since adopting the Saint-Cyr style. Members Maginot Girls' Academy has five known students of note. 'Éclair' :Main Article: Eclair The commander of one of the Somua S35 and the overall commander of the team. Rather new for her role, she is depicted as having some misgivings about the reforms she is trying to implement (which also causes her to suffer chronic stomachache), but is nonetheless determined to lead her school to victory; she became the commander of the team after she won a duel against Madeleine. She has expressed admiration for Shiho Nishizumi and the Nishizumi-style. In the training match against Ooarai she commands a Somua S35. 'Fondue' Éclair's right-hand girl, she usually takes care of the paperwork for her team, amassing information on Ooarai prior to their practice match with them and so on. She is fiercely loyal to Éclair, but her straightforwardness (especially in detailing the team's faults) tends to irritate her commander. In the training match against Ooarai she commands another Somua S35. 'Galette' The commander of one of the Renault Char B1 bis. Having been close to the previous commander, she is somewhat skeptical of Éclair's reforms, and is somewhat hostile towards Éclair personally, but she nevertheless obeys the orders faithfully; she strongly wishes to restore Maginot's lost honour. 'Madeleine' She was the previous overall commander before Éclair began to question the efficiency of her defensive style and was challenged by her for the head of the school, where she was defeated. Upon losing the match, she left the Sensha-do team. She appeared in flashback and as a spectator of the training match against Ooarai. 'Colombier' She's was a third year student that never accepted Eclair's ascension to the rank of Commander. She might have left Sensha-do after Madeleine's departure of the team. She only appears in the Maginot's manga second flashback. Vehicles operated Tanks * ARL 44 (said to be out of order) * Renault B1 Bis * Renault FT-17 mâle * Renault R35 * Renault R39 * Saint-Chamond (Training tank) * Somua S35 Borrowed Tanks *Strv m/40 (after Maginot defeated Viggen High School) Aircraft * ANF-Les Mureaux 117.R2 Non-fighting vehicles * Renault UE Chenillette * Laffly S15 Trivia *Their logo consists of their name "Maginot" on a red board under a blue round turret boarded with white then black. **Their name is a reference to both the Maginot Line, a fortified line that goes from the borders of Luxembourg to Switzerland and the French Minister of War André Maginot which the line was named after him. **The round turret is a reference to Maginot Line's retractable turrets which were round. **The colors of their logo (Blue, White, Red) is a reference to the French flag. *In the same manner as Anzio, all the named members of Maginot have names related to French foods, four of them being related to pastry. **Éclair can also be the French word for lightning, highlighting the commander preference for a fast and mobile style, rather than a slow defensive one. *The name for the school's new style, the Saint-Cyr style, is a reference the Saint-Cyr military college founded by Napoleon. *Maginot's Sensha-do uniform is one of the only high school (the only other team is the All-Stars University Team) to have a tight skirts instead of pleated skirts with Maple High School. *Their uniform jacket is inspired from the Ecole Polytechnique uniforms. Gallery B1Bis.jpg|Renault Char B1 Bis S35.jpg|Somua S35 FT-17.jpg|Renault FT-17 R35.jpg|Renault R35 R35 SA38.png|Renault R39 St.Chamond.jpg|Saint-Chamond St.Chamond2.jpg|Saint-Chamond (hidden behind girls) Renault UE Chenillette.jpg|Renault UE Chenillette Laffly S15.png|Laffly S15 recon car ANF-Les Mureaux 117.R2.png|ANF-Les Mureaux 117.R2 recon plane Category:Schools Category:Maginot Girls' High School Academy Category:Sensha-dō Teams